


A Different Type of Light

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red Rose/Kanaya, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seer of light shouldn't be haunted by the darkness.  Rosemary h/c fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type of Light

Rose’s eyes dipped and sagged with exhaustion. Rose knew she needed sleep that, her words were smearing and becoming more and more typo filled in the journal, but anxiety clawed at her gut, driving her awake. Most of her dreams were enjoyable, drifting about freely in dream bubbles, visiting friends. But lately, her dreams had been full of turmoil, dark voices whispering just on the edge of her hearing. Sometimes she had flashes back to her grimdark period.

Rose sighed, rubbing her temples. She would have thought all those dark thoughts would have been dispelled by now. What more could she do? If the very light that was supposed to flow through her being couldn’t clear her thoughts, what would?

A light rapping at the door frame shook Rose from her thoughts. She looked up to see Kanaya, her gentle glow illuminating the dark hallway. A smile crept across Rose’s face as she shut the journal and turned to give her full attention to the troll. “Come in.”

“Rose, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Kanaya asked, her soft, lilting voice soothing Rose a little.

Rose shook her head. “No, I’m doing okay. Just trying to get some work done.”

“It can’t wait until morning?”

Rose sighed, knowing that this was her polite way of worrying and meddling. She wanted to keep her troubles to herself but felt guilt prick at her after what she put everyone through when she went grimdark. Finally Rose admitted, “I’ve been having some unpleasant dreams as of late.”

“Oh, is there anything I can do?”

Setting herself down on her bed, she shrugged. What could anyone do for her? Kanaya sat down next to her, running a hand through her pale hair. “Perhaps…I could sit here until you fall asleep. I could wake you if you start to have a bad dream.”

That actually didn’t sound too bad. If she had more energy, maybe sloppy makeouts could have ensued. But right now, Rose could barely keep her eyes open. Rose leaned against Kanaya, her slightly cooler than normal skin soothing her headache. With a chuckle, Rose thought how Kanaya reminded her of the small nightlights that used to line the hallways when Rose was younger, fending off monsters. As Rose drifted off to sleep, she realized that it was light she needed, just a different sort of light.


End file.
